Sorry
by SaikoWrites
Summary: :ONESHOT: Gajeel and Laxus are the only ones left at the party that were conscious...and Laxus being the seductive drunk, how will this end for Gajeel? How will this make him feel? (Rate M for Abuse/Rape)


Oneshot

It was a long night.

The music blared through the speakers and the lights danced off the walls. There was empty whiskey bottles everywhere and there were plenty of unconscious drinkers on the floors. Their faces proved how much fun they had. Fairy Tail was known for its parties, in fact this one lasted until three a.m. As of now, there were only two conscious drinkers. One was worse than the other.

Laxus was known as the "seductive drunk," that loved flirting with women when he was drunk. He's only like this at parties and he always ends up having sex with some girl he never met. Laxus slammed the empty glass bottle on the edge of the table he was sitting on, and laughed at it as it shattered to the floor. He made his guild mate jump at the sudden noise. Laxus also laughed at him, and tossed what was left of the broken bottle across the guild. The other member tried to ignore him.

That other member was Gajeel Redfox. He fidgeted with the smaller bottle of whiskey in his hands, hesitating to drink it. His heartbeat was fast and he just didn't understand his emotions right now. He was drunk, yeah, he knew that. He felt like he needed to throw up. He kept completely still to keep his vision from hazing. Once everything doubles, he'd be down for the count.

That's it. He had to throw up.

Laxus roared another laugh as Gajeel dashed to the bathroom and began to heave. Nothing. He didn't understand; was he scared? He wondered if anyone would be able to blame him, what with being alone in a guild with no one else standing but Laxus, who was extremely drunk off of whiskey with a hint of his own entertainment. He lifted his head from the toilet and listened. He didn't hear anything anymore, but he knew Laxus didn't give in to sleep.

He slowly closed the stall door.

So far while they were alone, Gajeel almost got hit with three tables, got ice poured down his pants (while getting his ass spanked for no reason. Which also made the ice sting worse.), and was chased and threatened to have a case of beer be thrown at him until he climbed up the ceiling. This lasted within five hours—now one would probably think Gajeel would've left after the first table. Well if he could, don't you think he would by now?

Gajeel felt really sick at the thought. He paled and looked at his reflection in the small mirror above him on the stall door. The bags under his eyes looked massive. He should really be home, but he was trapped in a stall, which was honestly much more comfortable than being out there in the warzone with one of Fairy Tail's strongest _against_ him. Is he out to kill him? As soon as Gajeel pictured the bloody mess he knew Laxus would make of him, he finally threw up all over himself with no warning. He quickly moved to the toilet to release what was left in his throat. He stopped just when the door to the men's room swung open. He froze. Laxus tore the stall door off its hinges and looked down at the nasty sight below him.

"Fucking gross," He muttered loud enough for Gajeel to hear. Laxus lifted a leg to flush the toilet with his foot, avoiding doing so with his hands, and kneeled down to Gajeel, who started to shiver. Laxus laughed at him, and said, "You're all I have."

Gajeel didn't understand what he meant. Of course, he didn't know what kind of drunk Laxus was. Laxus smirked and grabbed his dirty shirt, earning a sort whimper. "You're a dirty little bitch, ain't ya?"

Gajeel now understood.

He was dropped back on the floor. Gajeel struggled to hold himself up with his hands, trying to stop his arms from wobbling. He looked up at Laxus. He stood tall before him in the cramped stall. He was dragged to another quickly and the stall's door shut behind him. Gajeel was pushed back on the floor, and he continued to look at him. He choked on his own saliva and his breathing increased speed. Laxus poked at his reddened cheeks and squeezed them. Gajeel's mouth hung open and Laxus could feel his breath on his hand. It smelled metallic mixed with puke and whiskey. "You even smell gross," he whispered.

Gajeel was held against the stall wall by the hair. He bit his lip. He watched Laxus move his other hand to—oh hell.

He started tearing. He struggled to move from his grip. As he struggled, he watched Laxus unzip his khakis and pull out his member. Gajeel shook his head, denying what was happening. The mascara around his eyes dripped down his cheeks with his tears. "No…"

He was held harder against the wall. He knew he couldn't scream; that wouldn't be good. He just cried as Laxus' member was forced in between his lips. Did he feel scared? No? Yes…no. He didn't know what to feel. Laxus was that strong.

Should he just go with it, or should he fight? Laxus' hard member felt like it was piercing through his throat. He could feel himself choking, yet there was another feeling. He wanted to conclude THIS feeling as fear but this one…this feeling…ecstasy? Gajeel tried to pull away, which only resulted in Laxus pushing harder, eventually stilling.

He pulled out.

Gajeel spit out Laxus'…semen? "Oh would you look at that?" Gajeel looked it at him, his breathing becoming hoarse, "Did you enjoy that?"

Gajeel looked back down and saw the boner hiding inside his pants. He was ordered to stand, and did as was told. He pulled his pants off and handed them to his current, masturbating, master. Laxus snatched them and tossed them out of the stall. He tore off his underwear and forced him back on the wall, face down. "Hold still."

Gajeel whimpered and begged for him to stop, which only aroused Laxus that much more. Gajeel felt his own member being roughly groped and squeezed, causing him to bite his lip, so hard he bled. He felt something move in, fast, rough, and so hard he almost couldn't hold in a scream. His mouth was covered by Laxus' free hand. "Stay quiet," He whispered. "Then you won't get hurt."

He kept silent as Laxus tore through him. Gajeel relaxed his body and let Laxus do what he wanted with him. Laxus tore off Gajeel's shirt and tossed it out of the stall while keeping with what he was doing. He nipped at Gajeel's neck and licked his ears, softly laughing his old maniacal laugh into them. Gajeel felt the tears fall from his face and rested his hand against the wall. He felt something wet inside him. Laxus stilled again. Gajeel took this time to actually breathe. It was a solid minute of no sound but the blaring music and Gajeel's shaky breathing. Laxus let go and watched Gajeel slowly drop to the floor as he quickly put his member away.

They stayed in the stall in silent, until Laxus finally decided to leave. Gajeel was left naked and alone—who cares about being naked right now? He's just…alone…

He stumbled out of the bathroom and struggled to redress without falling over. He was still a little drunk. Going home at this point was a bad idea, he knew. Leaving the bathroom alone could be a hazard…but he needed to get home. The door to the bathroom slowly opened to reveal a now quiet guild. The music was turned off and a few members woke up and went home, including Pantherlily who figured Gajeel would've already been there. Trying not to think about what happened, Gajeel crept out of the guild, stepping over some members, and quietly walked home.

He had to pretend none of this ever happened.

* * *

The air was freezing and he felt like he was starving. His shirt only reminded him of the taste of whiskey and whatever the hell he ate this morning lingering in his mouth. He spat out whatever was there and continued walking, moving at a much faster pace. The cold air felt like it was stabbing at his skin at this point, and the dirty t-shirt did him no good. Gajeel heard something and quickly spun around.

A baby kitten fell out of the bush.

Even at a time like this, this was not something that could be ignored. Cats were his thing, and they were a relaxing thing. He just needed to relax…right? He walked back and lifted the small kitten. He could hold it with one hand if he wanted to, but no. He held it with two. Gajeel looked back into the bush and discovered its mother, and four other kittens.

He quickly moved back from the bush and bit his lip. Gajeel looked down at the small furry creature in his hands, and returned it to its mother. "Just relax…" he said to himself, "Just get home, relax…it'll be…okay…" The wind started to pick up and he decided to continue on home. When he turned around he ran into the one person he tried to avoid. They looked at each other. Gajeel swallowed "Laxus…"

"Gajeel."

It was only getting colder. Gajeel never wanted to get home more, but he was trapped. He felt trapped…how should he feel? He knew he was afraid, and he knew so well that he just wanted to break down, and cry. But then what will he think!? It sure as hell wasn't like him! It was the exact opposite! Laxus knelt down and stared into his eyes. Gajeel was confused. About what?

"Come here."

Obviously horrified of what would come if he didn't, he obeyed. Laxus observed him before wrapping the coat around him.

Gajeel felt like shit.

How the hell is he supposed to feel now? Laxus forcefully fucked him and just up and LEFT, and now he wants to walk me home? Are you kidding!? Gajeel was held on Laxus' waist and they walked to his house. He was so confused. What should he do…?

* * *

Gajeel looked at Laxus before closing the door. Neither said a word for the entire walk home. Laxus could sense his tension only rising. He looked at his toes, attempting to distract himself until Laxus left, but, "Redfox."

He looked up again. They were still quiet. "Y-yes?" He muttered. Gajeel felt warm hands touch his cheeks, and was asked, "Ya' still drunk?"

"I think so…"

"Then go to bed." He whispered. Laxus was obviously sober. "Change out of that shirt and get going. You're drunk and it's freezing. Do you hear?"

Frantically, Gajeel nodded. Laxus sighed, "Listen…let's just try to forget any of that happened. If you do that, I will too, okay?"

"Yes…"

Laxus left, and Gajeel closed the door. He slowly turned around to find Lily sleeping in front of a bright, loud lacrima TV in the dark living room. Gajeel leaned against the door. "What should I do…?"


End file.
